Meredith Rodney McKay Was One of A Kind
by kamikumai
Summary: Meredith Rodney McKay was one of a kind, regardless of the max production of boxes that claimed otherwise. Warning: Slash, McShep, pseudo-crack? I really don't know how to describe it...


**Word from the Author:** ...Okay. So, I don't think I really have words to describe myself at this present time, other than, oh, maybe, _cracktacular_?

**Warning: **Srsly, for all that this is crack... it's pretty, well, serious. If, that makes sense...?

**Disclaimer:** Neither the series, nor the characters, nor lego in general, belong to me.

* * *

**Meredith Rodney McKay Was One of a Kind  
**

* * *

Meredith Rodney McKay was one of a kind, regardless of the max production of boxes that claimed otherwise. There was no doubt in his mind that any of the alternate hims (which numbered in the millions because he was just _that_ popular) could hold a candle to _his_ brilliance, or _his_ finesse.

_What would the world be without me?_ He liked to think when he was feeling particularly down. Kinda like now.

He had no idea how long he'd been here – he'd lost track of time. Then again, having been left enclosed in such a small space for as long as he'd been seemed a justifiable enough reason. After all this time (especially as the journey from production to sale was a great one, even to Rodney's genius-mind) Rodney couldn't help but feel slightly claustrophobic, trapped. Not to mention lonely.

Oh, that and… maybe just a little bit nervous about what the world outside would hold. The fact that Rodney's supreme intellect meant he could think of any number of worse case scenarios, each worse than the last, only served to worsen the anticipation of what was to come.

There was, however, also the slightest bit of thrill churning about inside him, thoughts of adventure and heroism filtering through the onslaught of practically mind-numbing panic.

_Just relax_, he told himself gamely. _Everything's fine, your packaging is of the highest quality imaginable to mankind. You're safe. All you have to do is wait._

Which was quickly followed by the thought, _ohgod, I _hate_ waiting_.

The sudden movement that completely tilted his world on its axis was almost enough to make him rethink that last thought.

Swallowing hard and shivering slightly, Rodney braced himself against his plastic wrap.

He was supremely glad he had done so when he suddenly felt what must have been his box impacting against another solid something; a something that had seemed significantly denser than his own packaging was. Rodney winced as he calculated just how much damaged that must've caused.

On the other hand, he'd stopped moving. But, while this might've seemed like a good thing, especially given that he'd been starting to feel slightly nauseous at the peculiar swaying motion he'd experienced, he was definitely feeling slightly more worried about the weird noises he could now hear – beeping and rustling, as well as the odd whooshing sound.

The occasional bump that sent him bouncing against the walls of his box really did _not_ help either.

Calming himself with numbers and formulas, much as he'd always done, Rodney let himself get lost in his own mind. It was soothing that way. He felt more at home there than he could remember having felt anywhere else at all. Not that he'd seen much of the world, mind you, but still. That's how it was.

Rodney jerked as he felt his box do that horrid swaying thing it had earlier. He wasn't quite sure if it was worse this time because he hadn't been prepared for it or worse because he was travelling at a much faster speed.

Eyes going wide, Rodney heard himself _meep! _as his box was shaken, not violently exactly, but not really all that pleasantly either. Filled with terror, Rodney watched as what had been his house for however long was, oh yes, this time, _viciously_, ripped apart. The warm, squishy hands that grabbed for him made him want to shudder.

He understood, rationally, that this was what he'd been made for. He just couldn't see how he was going to like it.

Pushing his peripheral vision to the max, Rodney sneaked a peek at his new… home.

What he saw made him want to blink in surprise.

There atop what looked to be a large body of still water was the most beautiful Lego City Rodney had ever seen. It looked nothing like the ones that had been produced along Rodney himself – _those _had all been standardized and, and… _soulless_, he supposed was the word.

This, though? _This_ was a thing of absolute beauty.

The sudden realization that the hands holding him must've been the ones to have built such a thing gave him pause as he reconsidered his initial reaction to them.

Maybe they weren't so bad, after all. Not when they could create something so, so, _breathtaking_.

Regaining some equilibrium, Rodney thought smugly, _only to be expected of the human who bought me._

But then Rodney was being put down on some remarkably desk-like-thing, which, in actuality was probably a desk, and the City disappeared from sight.

Disappointed, Rodney glanced out of the corner of his eye, only to see the human struggling to pull another box apart. Rodney's mouth opened into a perfect _oh_, when he saw whose box it was.

_Colonel John Sheppard, United States Air Force. Military Leader of Atlantis._

Rodney felt his heart start to speed up as the box was pried open and John, _John!_, got tipped out.

Rodney knew all about John Sheppard. Or rather, he'd been taught all about him. Part of the manufacturing process had been the imbuement of knowledge of their actual counterparts – which included not only vital information about themselves, but also about all the other individuals who were close to them.

Trapped away as he'd been, Rodney had completely forgotten all about everything that was meant to be his life now.

One thing's for sure, though, they'd forgotten to mention how _gorgeous_ his team-leader and alleged best friend was.

Rodney had to fight the urge to turn his head, _not while the human's here,_ as said human placed John down beside him. Rodney felt his fingers twitch; he so wanted to reach out and just _touch_ him.

Because John was just like Rodney.

And _thank god_, the human was leaving.

Drawing in a sharp breath, as soon as the human had gone, Rodney swivelled to face the figure sitting by his side, only to find John staring at him curiously.

Mouth dry, Rodney cleared his throat, wanting to say something, cool or… smart. Rodney could do smart. Maybe.

"Rodney," John said, the name rolling of his tongue hypnotically, as if he were trying to familiarize himself with the feel of _Rodney_ in his mouth.

Rodney felt his heart skip a beat at the thought.

"John," Rodney replied slowly.

"Hey, Rodney," John said, this time accompanied by a lazy smile.

"Hi," Rodney greeted timidly, mentally berating himself as he said it. _Genius, damnit!_

"Oh, uh, did you—" Rodney gestured vaguely at their haphazardly discarded packaging, not entirely sure what he'd wanted to say himself.

"Yeah," John answered, as if he knew exactly what Rodney had been asking. "You?"

"Oh! I, uh, yeah! Yeah, I did," Rodney nodded.

"Cool," John grinned, his smile tilting charmingly up on one side.

Rodney couldn't help it as he grinned back, just as crookedly.

After all, that was what he'd been made for – that and he could most definitely see why he would be liking it.

As John bumped his own shoulder against Rodney's, Rodney knew this was it.

Because John was one of a kind, too.

* * *

**Finis.**

* * *

**Another Word from the Author:** Oh, god. I still kind of can't believe I wrote lego!crack. Oh, _Atlantis_. LOOK WHAT YOU'VE MADE ME BECOME!


End file.
